Bodice Ripper
by Chaotic Kitty
Summary: Willow's reading a book of the "non-prophesy" variety, but she's not convinced... enter Spike! - my first ever summary, sorry!


** Bodice Ripper**  
  
AU -_ Willow and oz never had sex at grad, and then the whole thing with the femme wolf (not she wolf, in deference to Tammy) spike is a good guy, has been for a while, he and willow are friends_...

* * *

Willow frowned as she turned yet another page, why she was still reading this insipid trash she didn't know.  
  
She heaved a huge mental sigh, of course she did, she was reading this, because even the vague thrill, the vague spear of desire, the fleeting hope of such things happening to her that she felt reading the words on the page, were worth the totally contrived plot. She would just have to face it. She Willow Anne Rosenberg was a sex fiend, in the never had sex probably never will have sex kind of way. She was also feeling depressingly realistic at the moment. She knew that she would never experience these things. She just wasn't desirable to guys, and she had faced that. The only guy who had shown an interest.. Oz, well he was just a slime. But a slime that she had thought herself desperately in love with. They had come so close to making love, but one day, when she had gone to practise to surprise him for their anniversary, she had found him in his van, the door half open, as not one, not two, but three groupies pawed at and licked at his naked body. She had knocked on the door, surprising the group, "Hey Oz, nice knowing you, but don't ever come near me again" she had said glaring daggers at him. He had tried for a couple of weeks, but then he stopped, and eventually left town.  
  
Willow was just glad that spike had been there and on their side when it happened. He had been a (albeit reluctant) member of the group for over a year now, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. For those two weeks she had pushed the hurt of Oz's betrayal away, keeping herself free of it. Performing her duties as a slayerette, handing in coursework, laughing when she thought that she couldn't get out of laughing. She had put on an exhausting act of being unaffected. And most importantly she had stoically avoided Oz. Then Buffy had told her she'd bumped into Devon while out, that's how she found out Oz had left. Left collage, left Sunnydale, left the state. But she had still kept it together, the watcher had retreated to his part of the mansion Buffy and all had left. Still she kept it together, slowly packing her bag, checking her stake was where it should be. And still she had kept it together.  
  
Spike had come up silently behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist his chin on her shoulder and told her to let it go. And she had, he had spent the rest of that night, and most of the next day holding and soothing her whilst she cried, letting her scream, letting her lash out and finally wrapping himself protectively around her when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
She now sat on the large armchair that spike had let her pick when they had gone furniture shopping for the mansion that he had repossessed, that was now slayer central. Sat sideways on it her back against the arm, one leg folded under the other, which was thrown haphazardly (though remarkably comfortably) over the other blue velvet arm. Her hanging leg rocking up and down languidly.  
  
She thought in hindsight, that that was probably the night that she had fallen in love with him. She had always found him attractive, who wouldn't, but that night she had felt her mostly latent crush develop deeper roots. That night she had felt safer than any other, even when she was at her saddest, even when she was feeling the most vulnerable, he had held her, reassured her and finally made her smile before pulling her to bed. Not that anything would even happen of it. He was a stud, a total babe, she was just willow. And unrequited love just wasn't as romantic as these cheesy novels made out.  
  
They were on a break there were no big demons to fight, no imminent prophecies to face and no collage for the next few weeks. Basically they were all just hanging out at Central. Xander and Anya had gone to the kitchen to make snacks, which meant that she had some peace and quiet for a while, depending on how long it took them to argue about what they would have, make it, make up and make out. Buffy and Giles were by the sounds of it training with swords, which could distantly be heard striking in the gym at the other end of the house. And spike was still asleep. It wasn't that they were researching, they were just hanging out. It was almost like they were normal 'kids' except there were weapons, and bloodshed and a sleeping vampire upstairs, well then again; maybe it was just like they were kids except for the vampire part. It was nice, no evil about to descend, only some prophesies of the 'non-imminent' variety to go though. The only problem with the whole thing was that Willow was rapidly loosing patience with this book.  
  
"Armand pushed Claudette" Gee what's the deal with this, can't they even have plausible names she thought irately but continued on regardless "...roughly against the lavishly carved entryway, forcing his lips against hers. She fought valiantly against the desire that was coursing to her loins, her breasts molten fire, and her heart beating rapidly against her constricting dress. His deft fingers caressed and loosened, and finally found fire filled flesh beneath her stays. She couldn't help herself, feeling this invasion she forgot her sensibilities, she gasped feeling flesh on forbidden flesh, he took advantage of this deepening the kiss as her mouth opened to gasp a protestation, her body melting against his"  
  
The book thumped against the wall and landed unceremoniously on the floor about twelve feet from her chair.  
  
"Now now pet, is that any way to treat treasured litera... " He stopped staring at the cover, he looked over at the blushing red head and raised an eyebrow "literature".  
  
"Yeah, well.. err, ummm.. Hi"  
  
"Never thought you were one for a bodice ripper" the said with a smirk as he handed her back the book before plonking himself down onto his chair opposite her."  
  
"What I'm not allowed a little fantasy now and then" she said bravely, desperately willing the ravaging blush away. He smiled sexily at her show of guts; he did love when her eyes lit up with that brave fire. It was just so hard to catch them without demons and bad guys being rife. He loved that he could sit in his home and watch his little willow blaze. He mentally slapped himself. Shut up twit and talk to the bird.  
  
"Never said that luv, but why did it end up on the floor"  
  
"Well because, well, it's just.. Its so, so, it doesn't happen like.. like.. That" she said waving vaguely at the book teetering on her lap.  
  
"Like what" he said leaning back with an indulgent smile.  
  
"Well, you know.. like.. like " she frowned trying to think how to phrase it. Finally giving up, she thumbed through it, bending the book back on itself coming to the part she was at and thrusting it at the bleached vampire.  
  
He sighed softly as he received the book, alighting on a passage his eyes glinting mischievously. He looked up at the expectant red head. "She gasped again as she felt his fingers under her skirt brush against her fire filled mound."   
  
"No wrong part" she squeaked, jumping up.  
  
Spike stood too holding the book away from her, continuing to read, "Those magic fingers danced against her wet folds, a daring finger entering her slick wet heat.  
  
"SPIKE!" she growled a wrestling him to the floor. He landed with a surprised oomph.   
  
Holding the now freed novel to her chest as she panted straddled across his chest she gave him her "that will teach you to mess with a witch" smile.  
  
"You you... oooo" she said her face still flamed.  
  
He grinned unrepentantly up at her. "Ookay pet, I'm a bad evil vamp, but from what I read, nothin' in that to get in a tizzy about, it all seems perfectly feasible." He said honestly, his hand resting on her thigh. His mind frantically trying to deal with the fact that the beautiful minx that had just bested him was sat on his chest, just a few layers on clothing... No he had a bigger problem he decided, as he did his best not to let the desire he was feeling overwhelm him. His cock was beginning a dull throb as his blood raced around his system. If he was human he was sure that he would have had a coronary already.  
  
Willow was beginning to doubt the wisdom of having the sexy blond pinned beneath her parted legs. It was all just a little bit too close to her fantasies. Heaving herself up, she got shakily to her feet thrusting a hand out to the still down vamp, who had an almost wistful expression on his face.  
  
"What were you saying then luv?" he asked shaking himself out of his bemusement.  
  
With a sigh she pushed all the rebellious and increasingly familiar "more than friends" thoughts to the back of her mind and held the page out pointing specifically to the paragraph.  
  
Mouth moving as he silently read... "And?" he asked raising a quizzical eyebrow  
  
"Well.. It's just.. Its not.. it doesn't..." She grabbed the book back and pushed it forcefully onto the table. "Its not.. real.. realistic I mean," she said sinking back into her chair as he lowered himself into his.  
  
"Red, the woman is called Claudette and wearing stays.. that should be your first bloody indicator that it's not real."  
  
"I don't mean like that," she said in exasperation  
  
His icy blue eyes pinned hers questioningly.  
  
"The kiss.." At his blank look she rolled her eyes, making her voice a bit deeper, hoping she came some where near sultry she fixed her green eyes against his blue and spoke back, almost perfectly, the passage she meant. "She couldn't help herself, feeling this invasion she forgot all her sensibilities, she gasped feeling flesh on forbidden flesh, he took advantage of this and deepened the kiss as her mouth opened to gasp a protestation, her body melting finally against his"  
  
His icy eyes deepened in colour as her husky voice painted an almost tangible image from the over the top description of the paragraph. Spikes mind buzzed with an image of his Willow pressed hard against the door, her red hair a halo around her passion ravaged face, her lithe body open to his curious fingers, pressed flush against him, her mouth possessed and possessing.  
  
He swallowed hard at the image created, subtly folding his hands and moving them over the increasingly noticeable bulge in his pants. This was maddening, if the slayer knew about this, he was dust for sure. By the gods he wanted her something fierce. But he couldn't have her, hell she probably wouldn't even have him anyway he thought sullenly, he could almost hear her laughter if he told her how he felt. Even that imagined laughter wounded him.  
  
"Yeah, and what the fucks wrong with it" he asked sharply, his own husky lust filled voice pissing him off.  
  
Willow looked at him surprised and slightly hurt.  
  
"Nevermind" she mumbled staring into the empty fire grate  
  
Cursing himself for hurting her he sighed.  
  
"No pet, what about it is bothering you"  
  
She looked over at him wistfully. "It just doesn't seem real."  
  
"The wolf never kissed you like that? No fireworks, no submission, no aggression, no heat and power and love and passion? With lust racing through your veins and love through your bloody heart knowing that the person you're kissing feels that same thing from kissing you?  
  
"Guess not" she sighed turning back to the fireplace.   
  
"Well then luv, you just haven't been kissed properly. Go find a bloke that can do it right"   
  
"Oh, yeah right, uh huh, I will just add it to my shopping list, 'shampoo, toothpaste, and 'someone to suck face with' I can sooo see that one" she mocked.  
  
"No need to take that tone with me pet, finding someone cant be that hard, the bloody slayer seems to manage it fine."  
  
"Great, throw that up in my face. I know I'm not desirable like that, but you.. you" she couldn't finish, tears threatening she stood and ran towards the stairs.  
  
Spike sat in bemused confusion for a half a second processing events. Anger and hurt, that's what she was feeling, it radiated off her in powerful waves and he wanted nothing more than to take it away. To show her how he felt. To quell her fears, and bask in her radiance. Suddenly everything slipped into focus, the slayer didn't matter, and nothing did but wrapping her as close to him as he could and keeping her there.   
  
He was moving, his supernatural speed making him almost a blur as he rushed over to her. His hands turned her shocked tear stained face towards him, his momentum pushing her lithe body hard against the wall, a hand tangling in her hair of liquid fire the other at her waist winding its way under the mens soft cotton shirt that she was wearing. He pressed his lips against hers, his questing fingers finding soft almost hot skin.  
  
She gasped at the contact, her soft mouth opening to allow the opportunistic vampire entry. She was on fire, every never ending felt frayed, her whole body burned, she could almost feel it charring at the places where his flesh touched hers, a fiery pulse throbbing and buffering around her body from these contact points. She wanted more, she needed it, her hands were hungry for his cool flesh, and her lips thirsty for his as her sex throbbed almost painfully against his. Her hands shocked from their place at her side crept up, one hand weaving its way to his hair, curling long fingers in the soft hair at the base of his head, pulling him in deeper, the other hand under his shirt tracing a fiery trail of her own, her body aching as she pressed herself closer to him coming up hard against his throbbing erection. He groaned in response as his cold hand covered a heaving satin encased breast.  
  
She whimpered in pleasure pushing herself further into his hand while rocking her weeping denim covered pussy against him. She was drowning in sensation and felt that the only thing keeping her afloat was the vampire that engulfed her senses.  
  
Their tongues duelled as they each hungrily devoured the other. Her body molten lava melted against him, her knees weak, aware it was only the wall and his body pinned against hers that was stopping her from falling to the floor.  
  
Anya came over to see what the slayer was looking at. Sharing a smile with the blond she turned back towards Xander who was merrily stuffing his face in the kitchen..   
  
"Told you they would have sex" she told the slayer gleefully.  
  
Buffy wandered over to them, a content little grin on her face. It was definitely about time those two got it together.  
  
"Anya! They aren't having sex... Yet"  
  
Xander hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oblivious men" the exdemon said looking lovingly down at her mate.  
  
Willow gasped at the contact, her soft mouth opening to allow the opportunistic vampire entry.   
  
Oh Goddess wow, I guess it really can happen like the storybooks say she thought abstractedly, as he deepened the kiss, rendering all further thought impossible.  
  
She was on fire, every never ending felt frayed, her whole body burned, she could almost feel it charring at the places where his flesh touched hers, a fiery pulse throbbing and buffering around her body from these contact points. She wanted more, she desperately needed it, her hands were hungry for his cool flesh, and her lips thirsty for his lips as her sex throbbed almost painfully against his. Her hands shocked from their place at her side crept up, one hand weaving its way to his soft hair, curling long fingers in the soft hair at the base of his head, pulling him in deeper, the other hand under his shirt tracing a fiery trail of her own her body aching as she pressed herself closer to him coming up hard against his throbbing erection. He groaned in response as his cold hand covered a heaving satin encased breast.  
  
She whimpered in pleasure pushing herself further into his hand while rocking her weeping denim covered pussy against him. She was drowning in sensation and felt that the only thing keeping her afloat was the vampire that engulfed her senses.  
  
Their tongues duelled as each hungrily devoured the other. Her body molten lava melted against him, her knees weak it was only the wall and his body pinned against hers that was stopping her from falling to the floor.  
  
Her head began to spin wildly, everything went from being tingly to being searing, the heat was overtaking her body and she was beginning to feel numb.  
  
"Buffy, I do believe that the er, break is ov....."  
  
CRASH  
  
The long sword that Giles had been carrying fell to the floor with clatter and a clang as the red-faced watcher came abstractedly into the room, seeing the impassioned couple.  
  
The loud metallic crash of the weapon falling to the floor pierced through the passion induced fog that surrounded the couple, halting their first time innocent exploration. Reluctantly tearing his lips from hers, he stared deep into her eyes for a few seconds, watching her swollen lips drag much needed oxygen into her lungs. Her green eyes stayed fixed on his as heat and want and need charged through the gaze that she finally let flicker down to his lips and back. Spike had to forcefully suppress the moan that threatened as he watched her eyes, the mirror of his own emotions flick back to his lips.  
  
"I umm.. Well yes, golly. I err. That is, what.. umm, maybe we should... Disc.. or.. " Giles sat down with a thump in the heavily stuffed armchair. "oh my"  
  
The passion-flushed couple snapped their attention at Giles, then back at each other. With a squeak Willow pushed herself against the wall, her eyes wide and innocent. Spike leaped away from her, colliding heavily with the banister. He had just, just... well, he had, and she had back to him, and ooo she felt nice, but they had, and wow. His babbling inner monologue was beginning to infuriate him.  
  
"I have.. " he started his voice choked with passion his shocked eyes watching as the young witch's eyes began to tear.  
  
Looking back at the perturbed watcher, the prone figure of the whelp on the floor and the smirking faces of the two girls, and looking to all of them like a deer caught in the headlights.   
  
"..To go.. Somewhere" he gasped at the red head before sprinting up the stairs.  
  
Buffy had to fight the laughter bubbling up inside her as she watched the flying retreat of the bleached vampire. It was only willows face that halted the rising mirth. Now lowered to the floor, her knees pulled up against her chest, her wide green eyes brightened by the tears that hadn't quite overflowed her long lashes. Her finger absently traced the line of her flushed and swollen lips, and her blank staring wide eyes gaze up at the path the retreating vampire had run.  
  
It was that that caused the withering scowl, amused but definitely withering, that she directed to the upper level as she walked over to the forlorn red head. "Oh Willow" she whispered soothingly as she pulled the lost girl into a quick comforting hug.  
  
With a sniffle Willow pulled back. "No, its ok Buffy really" she said, vainly trying to smile reassuringly. Her mind was whirring, she had just, and he had, and oh goddess it felt so right. With a sigh and a deep blush recalling the audience that they had had, she sat back down in her chair, her legs pulled up as she crossed them. Looking very much like a worried little girl.  
  
"Willow, I err. Well, I know that this.. might be, difficult, but.. we.. well, we must bare in mind that s s s spike is a demon, no matter that.. that he's on our side. The, the fact remains that well.. "he took his glasses off quickly wiping the foggy lenses on his pocket handkerchief. "He has, no.. well, he doesn't.. have a soul. Which means that he cant, that he could, that well. Affai.. relat.. love is not well, most demons, though spike has seemed to disprov.. well anyway. There is the matter of... well.. Sexual relations be be between vampires, that is D Demons and Humans should not be.. encouraged."  
  
A hysterical bubbling of laughter spilled forth from the highly embarrassed red head. As she bought her wide eyes to the flustered watcher. "You're giving me a talk on the bats and the bees?"  
  
The two girls perched on each arm of the sofa could no longer contain themselves. Looking from one red face to the other, they caught each other's eyes, and both Anya and Buffy succumbed to a chronic fit of the giggles.  
  
**End**.. _Couldn't think of how to go where I wanted it to, so I will just end it, might do a sequel. shrugs... my first scary attempt at fanfic.. Eek!_


End file.
